Querida, It's Cold Outside
by jyvonne13
Summary: After having a snowball fight, Gomez and Morticia are freezing and decide to go into their house to warm up with a warm fire, hot tea, a soft blanket, and some physical fun.


**Welcome back to more indulgence of my ridiculous need to ship Gomez and Morticia, the most perfect, loving, amazing couple ever. It's been snowing here a lot so here's a very quick one-shot about how I think these two love bats would spend a snow day. Also the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside" because why not? Hope you enjoy this and leave a review.**

Querida, It's Cold Outside

Morticia opened the car door and stepped onto the driveway. As soon as she had opened the door she was hit with biting cold air in her face. When she closed the door she looked to the other side of the car and found her husband giving her an endearing look which she returned.

The two had gone out to lunch that afternoon and stopped at the Museum of Death on the way home. It had been a fabulous afternoon and she was excited to spend the rest of the day with her soul mate.

She walked across the snow covered driveway towards the front door but halfway there she felt a ball of cold slush hit her in the back. "Gomez!"

But when she turned around he had his hands in his pockets looking innocent. "What?"

"You're in for it!" She reached down and gathered a ball of snow but he was already making a snowball of his own. They threw them at the same time and hers his him in the chest but his just barely missed her.

Their snowball fight continued and soon they were chasing each other around the front yard throwing snowball after snowball at each other like a couple of children.

Then Gomez got the bright idea to gather a giant mound of snow and throw it at her but it turned out to be too much when it hit her in the face and knocked her down.

"Oh no, Tish!" He bent down next to her. "Are you okay querida?"

Luckily she wasn't hurt at all. She brushed the snow out of her face and, taking advantage of his worry, gathered up a pile of snow and dumped it on his head.

He then tackled her and they ended up rolling around in the snow together until finally they lay there laughing hysterically.

She reached over and kissed his cold lips. "You devil!"

He kissed her back. "You know you love me for it." He then lay back and started to make a snow angel.

She watched him in admiration for a moment. "Of course I do mon cher."

As usual her French awoke something within him and his snow angel was quickly forgotten. "Tish, you spoke French!"

He sat up and pulled her to him for a deep kiss. She immediately gripped onto the front of his coat as her tongue started a passionate tango with his. Despite the fact that they were outside sitting in several feet of snow, the warmth of each others bodies was enough to make them forget about the cold air that nipped at their skin.

A few minutes later Morticia parted from their kiss and they sat for a moment looking into each others eyes while their breath came out in misty clouds.

"Do you want to finish this inside?" she asked as she ran her gloved fingers across his cheek.

"Of course cara mia," he said before placing another gentle kiss on her lips.

They stood up, brushed the snow off their clothes, and went into their house.

Once inside they handed off their coats, scarves, hats, and gloves to Lurch. Morticia, however, was still very cold. She rubbed her hands together. "I'm freezing."

Gomez took her hands in his and rubbed them between his. "Better?"

"Much better," she said with a giggle. He was always so caring towards her and of course he always needed an excuse to touch her.

He kissed her hands. "How about I start the fire for us? Do you want any tea?"

"Of course, thanks darling. I'm gonna go change into something less wet."

He kissed her lips again. "I love you."

She kissed him back. "I love you too."

They parted for opposite directions, Morticia to go upstairs and change and Gomez to start the fireplace in the living room.

Upstairs, she went into their room and took off her boots, black sweater, and jeans. Then she dug through her drawers to find something else warm to wear. She decided on a pair of black leggings but Gomez's hoodie sitting on the foot of the bed seemed much more appealing to her than her own shirts. She pulled it on and it was very large on her but that's what she liked about wearing his clothes. She put on some fuzzy black socks and then went to meet him downstairs.

Meanwhile, Gomez had started the fireplace in the living room and had Lurch start some tea for them. With the curtains closed to block out the annoying sun that was extra bright that day because of the sparkling snow, the room was dark and illuminated by just the fireplace. He had also found a thick blanket and spread it out on the couch to create a cozy love nest for them.

Then Morticia entered the room. She looked lovely as always; he didn't know whether he thought she was more beautiful dressed up in fancy dresses and jewelry or in leggings and his skull and crossbones hoodie.

"Don't you look stunning," he said as he approached her.

She reached out to him and he held her hand. "Si vous plait mon cher," she said in a sensual voice knowing what it would do to him.

His reaction was satisfying to her. "Cara mia," he breathed as he kissed up her arm. Then with his arms around her he started to kiss her neck while she let out a soft moan. "You're so sexy querida," he said as he kissed her. "Perfecta…increible…"

"Mr. Addams."

He stopped kissing his wife and found Lurch behind them with their steaming mugs of tea on a tray.

"Thanks Lurch!" Gomez took the mugs and he and Morticia settled themselves on the couch under the blanket snuggled close to each other feeling a million times warmer by the light of the fire.

"This is nice," Morticia said as she sipped her tea.

"It's the perfect way to spend a snow day; see some people skewered and sacrificed, get a bunch of snow dumped in your face, and cuddle by the fire."

Morticia laughed a bit. "It's even better with you my love."

He hugged her and kissed her nose. "Everything's better with you Tish. You've got some fancy snowball fighting skills my dear, I'm impressed."

"I pride myself on knowing many ways to dominate you," she said with a smirk.

"Well I have to say you're very good at it in every way," he said just as playfully. He put his empty tea mug on the side table. "Are you feeling warmer?"

"Yes, thank you for doing this," she said as she put her tea aside as well.

He ran his fingers across her cheek affectionately. "You know I'd do anything for you."

The way he said things like that was always enough to make her heart melt with joy. "And I'd do anything for you mon amour."

He drew in a sharp breath. "That's french, Tish."

"Oui," she said seductively as she inched towards him.

He quickly closed the gap between them and their lips proceeded to move together, picking up intensity, until the two were gripping onto each other, caressing, and moaning.

His hand trailed from it's place on her thigh up her waist and under the hoodie to feel her hot skin.

"Your hands are cold," she whispered.

"Sorry darling." But as he started to move his hand to a different place she stopped him.

"I like it. I love it when you touch me."

So he continued to allow his hand to caress her soft skin moving to her breasts that he loved so much. At that, she held him closer and kissed him deeper. Wanting to touch him as well, her fingers trailed down his chest to his pants that she expertly unbuttoned to stroke the already fully erect penis that they contained. A groan sounded from deep in his throat as a response.

His desire for her starting to overcome him, he lay her down on her back, moving on top of her to continue his exploration of her body. As she lifted the hoodie over her head, his lips found her chest where they lay kiss after kiss tasting her delicious skin. Then he found her neck and sucked on her vein, a sensation that sent an explosion of nerves down her spine and made her throw her head back to allow him more access.

Desperate to feel his naked body against hers, she lifted his sweater and he immediately took the hint and sat up to pull it at the way off as well as his pants. His pants were hardly off before she pushed him back into a sitting position and wasted no time taking him into her mouth. Again, he let out another deep moan as she took his full length down her throat. Moving up and down on him at an agonizingly slow speed massaging his entire length with her tongue, his hands tangled into her hair guiding her up and down on him. As she started to move a bit faster, he started panting feeling as though he would release into her mouth at any moment. "Tish…" he moaned.

The sounds of his pleasure was the most divine sound she could imagine. Every time he said her name it turned her on that much more. The moans she let out as she sucked him sent vibrations down his spine. Just before he could come in her mouth she sat up. She always knew.

He didn't have much time to catch her breath before she started to remove her bra. At the sight of her exposed breasts, he nearly tackled her back down on order to pleasure them with his tongue.

Then kissing down her stomach he gripped the hem of her leggings and pulled them off in a swift motion along with her panties and her socks leaving her fully exposed to him; her lovely gray eyes that looked at him with seductive anticipation, her succulent breasts that rose up and down with her increased breathing, and her soft center that was glistening with desire for him. Throwing one leg over his shoulder and holding her hips still, he went down to taste her sweet liquids that were practically pouring out of her while her hips bucked against him, her fingers tangled in his hair, and she let out moan after moan of immense pleasure.

He was so attuned to how to pleasure Morticia that it took almost nothing to make her orgasm for him. Satisfied that she had already cum multiple times he allowed his lips to explore other parts of her body. However, now desperate to feel her husband in her, it wasn't enough anymore. Stroking him, trying to bring him into her, she was begging him to give her all of him.

"Gomez...please…"

The sound of her begging for him pleased him. Despite the throbbing in his core, he thought he could spare a few extra moments to drive her over the edge. "What do you want Tish?"

"I want you darling...please…" she said as she ran her fingers up his chest. It made him shiver.

"What do you want me to do to you querida?"

His face was inches from hers. His warm breath intoxicated her further. "I want to you make love to me."

He put her forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. "How hard do you want it?"

"As hard as you can Gomez…" She moved her hips trying again to entice him into her. "Please….mon cher…"

He couldn't resist her, especially with the sound of her French. He plunged into her and certainly proceeded to make love to her as hard as he possibly could.

Nerves exploded between them as he moved in and out of her. Eyes locked as if they were gazing straight into the soul of their lover, they moved together in an erotic dance.

He finished deep inside of her, collapsing into her as the orgasm washed over him. As the two caught their breath and gathered their minds, she held him close kissing every inch of skin that she could reach relishing the closeness they had just shared. They then pulled the blanket back over them to lay in each others arms while the fire crackled in front of them.

Soon, moments away from falling asleep, they were woken up when Fester entered the room. Having just come home, he hadn't expected to find them like this.

"Would you two get a room?" he said rolling his eyes. It hadn't been the first time he had walked in on them and it certainly wouldn't be the last but it didn't make it any less weird to find his brother and sister-in-law under a blanket after clearly just having sex.

"We're already in a room," Morticia said snarkily as she pulled the blanket up to her chin. Gomez let out a chuckle at her witty comeback.

"Well...another room then. You do realize you're in the living room right? And other people live here?"

"Well we're living too," Gomez said with a smirk. "How about you get another room?" At that Morticia laughed.

"I…" Unfortunately Fester couldn't think of another comeback. "Alright then," he said before leaving the room.

Gomez and Morticia laughed a bit then he placed an affectionate kiss on her nose. Snuggling even closer to him, she gave him a deep kiss. "You're so perfect."

After running his fingers across her cheek he kissed her yet again. "Not as perfect as you querida mia."


End file.
